Mario Tennis: Ultra Slam
' Mario Tennis: Ultra Slam', known as Mario Tennis U in Japan, is a sports game for the Nintendo Wii U and the seventh installment of the Mario Tennis series. it will include features from past installments along with new ones. Also, online multiplayer support returns from Mario Tennis Open, with Nintendo Network procedures. Gameplay The gameplay features the traditional basic elements from previous Mario Tennis games. The game brings back Chance Shots and Power Shots (called Superstar Shot in this game) from Mario Power Tennis and Mario Tennis Open. Each character has two Superstar Shots, one offensive and the other defensive. Item Mode and Gimmick Mode also returns. However, a new feature is the Ultra Shot or Ultra Ball, also called Ultra Slam. The player can perform this by making an Excellent rebound 3 times or more in a chain, after this, the ball will glow. The player then can make a Ultra Shot, that will bounce at incredible speed, being pretty hard to rebound for the opponent player. Also, another feature is a bunch of new characters, some that never appeared in the other installments and some new Special Games and modes. Also, the QR Codes return in this game. The QR Codes work the same as in Mario Tennis Open with the Nintendo 3DS, but with the Wii U GamePad NFC sensor, able to read objects and codes, including the QR Codes, to unlock various alternates and costumes, and also some special characters. Game Modes *'Tournament' **'Star Tournament' **'Ultra Tournament' *'Exhibition' **'Gimmick Mode' **'Item Battle' *'Special Games' **'Ring Shot' **'Bill Blasting' **'Draglet Mayhem' **'Gold Showdown' **'Cosmic Swingback' Characters Below is a list of the confirmed playable characters to be in the game, their respective type and Superstar Shots. Characters are separated into 6 different types, those are: * : These characters are balanced and have equal stats in all five types. * : These characters are good at hitting the ball. * : These characters are very fast, but also weak. * : These characters are very strong when hitting, but also moves slowly. * : These characters can hit the ball from almost any position. * : These characters can do very tricky moves. Default Players Unlockable Players QR Characters Players will be able to customize their Miis just like in Mario Tennis Open. A new feature in Mii's customizing is the Superstar Shot Customize. Players can make an own Superstar Shot for their Mii, by selecting different effects and colors on the ball. Courts Below is a list of the actually confirmed courts to be in the game. It is confirmed that the game will have 15 different courts. *Mario Stadium *Peach Dome *Snowy Wonderland *Luigi's Mansion *Yoshi's Island *Bowser's Castle *Wario Badlands *Golden Mines *Daisy's Garden *Delfino Plaza *Waluigi Pinball (Unlockable) *Slyland Resort (Unlockable) *Good Egg Galaxy (Unlockable) *Dr. Mario Stadium (QR Code) *Cosmic Shade (QR Code) Luigi's Mansion however, will take the look from'' Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, instead of the old look seen in past installments and other games. Mii Customizing Like in ''Mario Tennis Open, Miis are able to wear various costumes and clothes during matches. Costumes There are costumes of each playable character in the game, plus there are some new ones too. Most costumes are unlocked by clearing cups or winning matches and others with QR Codes. Clothing Some costumes are also available as normal clothes, with some new ones too. Most clothes are unlocked by clearing cups or winning matches and others with QR Codes. Rackets There are rackets of each playable character and also outfits, alongside other ones. Like clothes and costumes, rackets are unlocked by clearing cups or winning matches and some with QR Codes. Gallery MTUSLogo.png|The logo MarioFieryFusionMTUS.png|Mario doing the Fiery Fusion. ShadowMarioMTUS.png|Shadow Mario, as he appears in the game. MariaMTUS.png|Maria TaBookiMTUS.png|TaBooki TaBellaMTUS.png|TaBella DarkKingBoo.png|King Dark Boo. Maybe he's a Boss in a Special Game Theodor Tennis.png|Theodor Flynn Tennis.png|Flynn ToadMTUS.png|Toad ToadetteMTUS.png|Toadette MrBlizzardMTUS.png|Mr. Blizzard BigBobOmbMTUS.png|Big Bob-Omb ToadRacketMTUS.png|Toad's Racket ToadetteRacketMTUS.png|Toadette's Racket Mr.BlizzardRacket1.png|Mr. Blizzard's Racket BigBob-OmbRacket2.png|Big Bob-Omb's Racket GhostMTUS.png|Ghost Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Tennis Games Category:Tennis Category:Sports Games Category:Spin-offs Category:2012 Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Category:Wii U Games Category:3D Games Category:Sports Category:DohIMissed's Games Category:Mario Tennis Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Tennis Games Category:Tennis Category:Sports Games Category:Spin-offs Category:2012 Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Category:Wii U Games Category:3D Games Category:Sports Category:DohIMissed's Games Category:Mario Tennis Games Category:Nintendo Network Category:Online Games